You're My London
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3. Kisah cinta ini akan sangat membingungkan jika tidak dipahami dengan baik – baik. "I'm sorry sweetheart"/"Dia sempurna tak seperti diriku"/"Kyungsoo...aku mencintai Luhan."/"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu sampai kapanpun."/"Maafkan aku Kai."/KaiSoo/KaiDo/HunHan/ChanBaek/BROKEN! KaiLu/HunSoo/Genderswitch/typo/OOC/ (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**You're My London**

******Ooc**, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Another Cast : HunHan and ChanBaek**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : London**

**.**

_Notice : Perhatikan tanggal dan tempat kejadian, semua kalimat yang dicetak miring menandakan flashback, bahasa asing dan pikirkan cast tersebut. Seperti apa yang dituliskan pada Summary. "Kisah cinta ini akan sangat membingungkan jika tidak dipahami dengan baik – baik"_

_._

_**Korea, 12 April 2020**_

_Angin musim semi menerpa wajah seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tergerai menyentuh punggungnya yang terbalut sebuah cardigan berwarna ungu. Dia tengah sibuk belajar disebuah café yang tak jauh dari universitas dimana dia sekolah. Belakangan ini dia benar – benar terobsesi dengan nilai tinggi disemua mata kuliahnya. Beberapa kali dia mengerutkan dahi dan membuka lembaran buku yang tebalnya hampir sama seperti cangkir yang berisi cappucino miliknya. Sentuhan lagu klasik dari Mozart yang berjudul Adante membuat ia semakin larut dalam materi yang tengah dibacanya._

_Semua ini dia kerjakan untuk meraih cita – citanya sejak dia berada di bangku sekolah menengah, dia sangat tergila – gila pada London, bahkan kamar tidurnya bertemakan London. Dan karena kali ini dia mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk datang kesana, maka tentu saja wanita yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya begitu saja. _

_Suara dentingan menandakan bahwa ada seorang datang ke café itu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sejenak, detik berikutnya dia mengLua nafas panjang. Seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang sewarna dengan madu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kearahnya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan, sahabatnya –mungkin- tercinta yang sudah bersama Kyungsoo hampir 10 tahun._

"_Alloha." Sapanya dengan bahasa yang Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tau berasal darimana. _

"_Jadi film apa yang baru saja kau tonton?" Bukan menjawab sapaan Luhan dia malah bertanya hal itu. Luhan berdecak lidah sebelum kembali tersenyum dan melipat tangannya dimeja. _

"_Aku tidak terlalu ingat film apa yang baru saja aku tonton, tapi film ini sangat menarik, kisah cinta yang romantis dengan pemain pria yang sangat setia. Kau tau darimana aku mendapatkan rekomendasi film ini?" Kyungsoo menatapnya sesaat sambil menggeleng dan kembali menatap bukunya. _

"_Aku mendapatnya dari seorang pria yang tinggal di London, kau tau dia benar – benar fasih berbahas Korea, aku senang sekali mendengar suaranya." Jelas Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Saat mendengar kata London Kyungsoo mendongak kearahnya._

"_Kau serius dia tinggal di London?" _

_Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk tapi matanya terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang biasa tidak seperti ini saat diakan membicarakan soal pria. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan menyelipkan rambutnya dibalik telinga._

"_Kau tergila – gila pada London bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum senang, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa dialihkan dari bukunya yang tebal itu, karena biasa wanita itu sulit sekali dialihkan perhatiannya saat dia membaca buku. "Bagaimana soal beasiswa itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuka buku menu. Matanya menggunakan softlens berwarna biru langit yang membuatnya terlihat menawan, kadang Kyungsoo iri pada temannya ini yang bisa membuat dirinya sendiri secantik putri. Tidak hanya cantik, Luhan-pun memiliki otak yang encer dan orang tua yang memiliki kekayaan yang Kyungsoo yakin sekali tidak akan habis sampai 7 turunan._

"_Entahlah Lu, aku bingung. Kau tau banyak sekali mahasiswa yang ingin mendapat beasiswa itu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bersaing dengan mereka." Luhan mengangguk dan memesan secangkir americano. _

"_Kau ingin aku menggantikanmu saat ujian?" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan membuat wanita dihadapannya terkekeh. "Tenang saja kau akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu, percayalah. Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu, bahkan terlalu keras." Lanjutnya sambil menatap sinis Kyungsoo._

"_Apa?" Tuntut Kyungsoo. Sambil menyeruput cappucino-nya. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak mengerlingkan matanya._

"_Bagaimasna jika kita taruhan?" Ajak Luhan, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Luhan, wanita itu memberikan senyuman menawannya dan membuat pelayan pria itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membalasnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu._

"_Berhentilah melakukannya." Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu sebagai balasannya. "Taruhan seperti apa?" _

"_Jika kau mendapatkan beasiswa itu maka aku akan ikut bersamamu ke London." _

"_Ikut?" Luhan mengangguk dan menyeruput americanonya._

"_Jangan katakan kau lupa eomma dan appa-ku tinggal disana." Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya beberapa kali. "Aku tau kau lupa, baiklah. Dan jika kau tidak mendapatkan beasiswa itu kau harus menemaniku ke setiap pesta selama liburan musim panas. Bagaimana?" _

_Oh Tuhan. _

"_Lu, aku lebih memilih kau menyuruhku untuk memasak selama satu bulan penuh daripada menemanimu ke…"_

"_Tapi aku akan ikut ke London, jika kau menang tentu saja." _

_Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, dia menengok keluar melewati sebuah kaca besar yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan jalanan myeondong yang ramai dengan orang. Dia mendesah nafas panjang dan akhirnya mengangguk._

"_Tapi kau harus tinggal bersamaku nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih cangkir yang ada dihadapannya._

"_Kyungsoo, itu milikku." Luhan menatap cangkir ditangannya dan baru sadar kalau itu milik Luhan._

"_Oh, maafkan aku." Ucapnya kembali menaruh cangkir itu dihadapan Luhan. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, karena dia sudah biasa dengan Kyungsoo yang –dengan seenaknya- selalu mengambil apapun yang ada dihadapanya tanpa benar – benar memperdulikan miliknya atau bukan._

_**~You're My London~**_

_**Korea, 21 November 2020**_

_Kyungsoo tengah menenteng dua buah koper dan satu tas yang menggantung dipunggungnya. Dia berjalan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Wanita itu duduk di deretan kursi yang sudah tersedia di bandara incheon. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan beberapa stiker lucu yang ditempel di sekitar layar. Dia mengetukkan jari – jarinya di layar ponsel itu sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. _

"_Hallo, Luhan is here." Ucap seseorang di ujung telphone sana, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang saat mendengar suara wanita itu. _

"_Aku sudah ada di bandara, sekarang kau dimana?" _

"_Aku baru saja sampai." _

"_Benarkah?" Kyungsoo langsung menebar pandangannya kesantero ruangan dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan balutan long coat berwarna peach dengan sebuah scraf bermotif bunga yang senada dengan coatnya, kaki jenjangnya terbalut sebuah ledging berwarna coklat dan kakinya memakai sebuah boots dengan beludru berwarna coklat. Dan sungguh! dia benar – benar fasionable. Wanita itu melambai kearahnya sambil melepas kaca mata besarnya. _

"_Mana tas mu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat wanita menghampirinya. Luhan menengok kebelakang dan menunjuk seseorang yang tengah mendorong troli yang berisi dua koper besar. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar. _

"_Seharusnya kau lebih mandiri, kau tau." Ucapnya kembali duduk dan memainkan ponselnya, Luhan yang ada disampingnya hanya mendengus dan menatap seorang pria yang tengah membawa barang – barangnya. Seorang pria yang cukup tampan dengan double eyelid. _

"_Yong-gu… gomawo. Maaf merepotkan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil alih troli yang ada ditangan pria itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum pada pria itu._

"_Tidak apa – apa. Jaga dirimu baik – baik." Ucap pria itu pada Luhan sedangkan sang wanita menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan semacam sihir yang Kyungsoo yakin sekali dapat membuat pria manapun jatuh cinta padanya. Yong-gu pun berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia berbalik._

"_Kau benar – benar…" Dia mendesah nafas panjang dan mengerlingkan matanya. "Lupakan." Luhanpun kembali tersenyum lebar dan meantap Kyungsoo disampingnya._

"_Kau tidak melupakan apapunkan?" tanya Luhan sedangkan wanita disampingnya langsung menatap kesemua barang bawaannya._

"_Sepertinya aku sudah membawanya." Jawabnnya dengan sangat yakin tapi kemudian dia melihat mata Luhan yang menyipit._

"_Mana tiket dan paspor-mu?" _

_Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menarik backpacknya dan mencari dua benda itu dengan kekhawatiran yang semakin membuncah. Luhan yang ada disampingnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo dari tasnya. Beginilah Kyungsoo, dia pasti akan melupakan sesuatu setiap harinya jadi takayal jika dikamarnya banyak sekali stick note dan wanita itu biasa mencatat hal – hal kecil di ponselnya agar dia tak melupakannya lagi._

"_INI DIA." Ujarnya sedikit berteriak saat menemukan paspor dan tiketnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali memasukan barang – barang itu pada tasnnya. _

"_Oh… maafkan aku Lu." Ucapnya yang langsung membantu Luhan memasukan barangnya kedalam tas._

"_Aku selalu memaafkanmu setiap hari Kyung, kau selalu." Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang._

_Tak lama kemudian pengumuman terdengar dalam beberapa bahasa yang Kyungsoo yakin tiga diantaranya adalah Jepang, Inggris dan Korea. Merekapun bangkit dan membawa barang – barangnya dan menuju pintu boarding. _

_Tak lama lagi dia akan sampai di London. Kota yang paling dia idam – idamkan. Tak akan lama lagi mimpinya terwujud dan tak akan lama lagi dia bisa menatap betapa indahnya London eyes dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat senyuman mengembang di pipinya._

_**~You're My London~**_

**London, 12 April 2022**

Kyungsoo tengah menenteng belanjaannya sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk memegang tasnnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari mini market yang tak jauh dari apartemen dimana sekarang dia tinggal. Ponselnya berdering membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari ponselnya ditas. Saat dia menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinga sebuah suara langsung terdengar. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk walau dia sendiri yakin orang yang ada disana tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti, tunggulah sebentar." Ucapnya kemudian kembali meletakan ponsel itu di tasnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Udara musim semi kota London sangat menyenangkan hari ini tapi sayang Kyungsoo benar – benar sedang tidak bisa menikmatinya, bahkan untuk mendongak dan menatap betapa birunya langitpun tak bisa dilakukannya. Wadges hitam yang digunakannya benar – benar sangat menyulitkannya untuk berlari, andai saja dulu dia mau mendengarkan Luhan dan belajar untuk menggunakannya setiap hari, dia pasti tidak akan kesulitan.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai diapartemennya yang memang tak cukup besar tapi –sangat- cukup untuknya tinggal. Dia menaiki _lift_ dan menekan tombol dengan angka 3 yang sudah mulai pudar. Beberapa penumpang masuk dilantai pertama dan kedua. Saat sampai dilantai 3 dia langsung keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan itu. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah menyukai _lift_, sama sekali. Dia berjalan menelusuri beberapa lorong yang cukup terang karena mendapat sinar langsung dari matahari dan tak lama kemudian dia menangkap dua orang, salah satu dari mereka tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan satu lagi sedang bersandar ditembok. Suara ketukan wadges membuat kedua pria itu mendongak kearahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tak menunggu sebentar dan malah menyuruhku berlari menggunakan sepatu ini." Gerutunya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart…" _

_**~You're My London~**_

_**London, 26 November 2020**_

_Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menata barang – barangnya dia apartemen baru yang sudah dipilih oleh orang tua Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya memang sangat baik, sama seperti Luhan bahkan mereka terlalu baik sampai – sampai mereka rela mencarikan apartemen untuk Kyungsoo dan membelinya dengan uang mereka. Kyungsoo sudah menolak bahkan berkali – kali tapi tetap saja kedua orang itu menolak dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menerimanya._

"_Tidak apa – apa, jangan sungkan seperti itu, bukankah Luhan juga akan tinggal disini?"_

_Dan Kyungsoo pun menyerah, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tinggal diapartemen itu sendiri karena biasanya Luhan akan memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah orang tuanya yang tentu saja lebih luas dan memiliki fasilitas yang lebih daripada apartemen ini._

_Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disofa berwarna hitam yang langsung mengarah keluar. Dia menatap cuaca kota London tengah turun salju. Dia berjalan kedepan kaca yang cukup besar, dia mengusapkan tangannya disana menghapus embun yang menempel. Dia menatap keluar sana dan melihat pemandangan kota London yang selalu diidamkannya._

"_Kau tau, kau butuh secangkir coklat panas." Sebuah suara menggejutkannya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang tengah memegang dua buah cup yang sepertinya terisi coklat panas, seperti apa yang dikatakannya._

"_Trims." Ucapnya saat meraih dua cup itu dan membiarkan Luhan melepaskan mantelnya. _

"_Uhh…" Luhan mengigil saat melepaskan mantel itu dan langsung menangkup kembali coklat panas itu. Dia langsung berjalan kedepan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri._

"_Tidak biasanya kau datang." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya. Luhan menekuk coklat itu sebelum menjawabnya._

"_Aku baru saja bertemu seseorang." Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar menatap Luhan dengan kening yang berkerut. _

"_Kau bertemu dengan seseorang dicuaca sedingin ini?" Tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dan menyeruput coklat panasnnya. _

"_Kau masih ingat tempo hari aku pernah mengatakan ada seorang pria London yang bisa berbahasa Korea dengan pasih." _

_Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyilangkan kakinya, duduk disamping Luhan. "Lalu?" Tanyanya membuat senyuman Luhan merekah. _

_Wanita itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya di hari yang dingin ini. Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kim JongIn tapi setelah dia sampai di London dia dikenal sebagai Kai. Luhan menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kulit tannya. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga mengatakan pria itu sangat baik dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menatap peraian sambil kadang menimpal atau mengangguk untuk merespon cerita Luhan. _

_**London, 30 Desember 2020**_

_Suhu menunjukan −1 °C membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari perapian. Dia terus bermuram durja dari saat tiba di London, seharusnya dia memang menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling kota dan menikmati indahnya kota London tapi sialnya cuaca dingin membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak. Untung saja Luhan sering datang dan membawakannya beberapa makanan, karena hal itu membuatnya lebih baik walau masih tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan rasa kesalnya karena tidak bisa berkeliling. Kyungsoo salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, dia tidak akan berhenti bersin atau bahkan lebih buruknya dia tidak akan bisa bernafas. Hal itu yang membuatnya tinggal diapartemen._

_Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka buku pelajaraanya saat semua orang sibuk menyambut tahun baru, dia malah memutuskan untuk membuka buku dan belajar karena saat musim semi datang dia harus masuk ke universitas barunya dan tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi mahasiswi yang memiliki nilai dibawah rata – rata, karena jika hal itu terjadi dia akan ditendang, kembali ke Korea dan harus meninggalkan kota London._

_Hell no!_

_Tapi sebuah ketukan dipintu membuat konsentrasinya teralihkan. Kyungsoo dengan malas bangkit dan membuka pintu. Tapi dia sangat terkejut saat menemukan seorang pria tengah berdiri diapartemennya. Dia meliliki rambut hitam pekat dengan mata tajam dan kulit yang cukup gelap. Pikirkannya langsung berkelebat pada cerita Luhan mengenai seorang pria bernama… Kai… atau Kim Jong In? entahlah. _

"_Pardon me, but… are you Kyungsoo?" Tanya pria dihadapannya. Wanita itu mengerjap dan mengangguk kaku._

"_Luhan told me that I have to come here. Doesn't she tell you?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Luhan? Oh… please come in." Ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. "I'm sorry my apartment a little messy because I was studying and so…"_

"_Are you study in the end of the year?" Sela pria dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening sambil meraih ponsel yang ada disamping tumpukan bukunya._

"_Yes, and is there something wrong with that?" Tanyanya. Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil membuka – buka buku Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara wanita itu menelphone Luhan dan mengatakan dia bersumpah akan melemparnya dari atas gedung apartemen jika dia tidak segera datang ke apartemennya dan membawa pria dihadapannya itu pergi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan ribuan maaf dan berjanji akan segera datang._

"_Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" Tanya pria itu dalam bahasa korea membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Wanita itu melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa pria dihadapannya itu bisa berbahasa Korea dan dia baru sadar Luhan telah mengatakannya berulang – ulang kali. Wanita itu langsung mengibaskan tangannya._

"_Tidak bukan seperti itu." Ucapnya cepat. "Jangan salah sangka seperti itu. Aku bukan tidak mau kau berada disini atau apa. Karena biasanya aku selalu sendiri… maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri dan hal itu membuatku jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan orang lain kecuali Luhan tentu saja." Kyungsoo menggaruk rambut yang dia ikat tinggi membuatnya sedikit berantakan. "Apa kau tau socially awkward?" _

"_Aku mengerti, maaf aku juga tidak bermaksud mencurigaimu atau apa." Kyungsoo mengangguk dia melangkah ke dapur dengan canggung. _

"_Kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Seru Kyungsoo dari dapur. _

"_Jika kau bisa membuat secangkir coklat panas aku akan sangat berterima kasih." _

_Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo langsung membuat secangkir coklat panas, untung saja kemarin Luhan bisa diandalkan untuk membeli keperluannya selama musim dingin ini. Kyungsoo dengan segera memanaskan susu dan mengisi dua cangkir dengan coklat tipis berbentuk bulat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat coklat panas. Sambil menunggu susu itu mendidih Kyungsoo menatap ruang tamu dimana Kai tengah duduk sambil membuka – buka bukunya. Dia mengigit bibir berharap Kai tidak berkomentar apapun tentang bukunya atau mungkin tentang tulisannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Tak lama kemudian suara sepatu dengan hak tinggi terdengar, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tau, Luhan pasti baru saja datang. Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Kai dengan cepat membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangkan apa yang barusan wanita itu katakan. _

_Luhan berjalan kearahnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan malas, Luhan menaruh dua bungkus kantong yang berisi belanjaanya di atas menja pantry. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo sambil menangkup tangannya. _

"_Sebelum kau membujuku untuk memaafkanmu, kau mau coklat panas atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo tepat saat Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya. Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyiapkan satu cangkir lagi untuknya. "Now…"_

"_I'm sorry my lovely sister, my beloved friend, I know… I should tell you first, but I was so busy so I just said to him to come here. You know that I can bring him to my parent's house." _

_Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kalau saja kau bukan temanku Lu, aku bersumpah…" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lupakanlah, kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut senyuman cerah oleh Luhan._

"_Tadinya aku ingin keluar dan makan bersamanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memasak bersamamu disini dan kita makan bersama?" Kyungsoo hendak berkomentar tapi dengan cepat Luhan langsung menyanggahnya. "Kau tau sekali aku sangat tidak suka di tolak, lagipula aku tau kau belum makan." Ujar Luhan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang baru saja dia beli. _

"_Baiklah, aku menyerah." Kyungsoo menuangkan susu yang mendidih itu kedalam cangkit dan mengaduhkan sampai mencampur. Luhan dengan cepat langsung menangkup cangkir itu walaupun panas dia tak perduli karena cuaca dingin membuat tangannya hampir beku. Semenatara itu Kyungsoo membawa cangkir lainnya untuk diberikan pada Kai._

"_Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan menaruh cangkir itu dimeja, Luhan menyusulnya dari belakang dan duduk disamping Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih sofa dihadapannya. Wanita itu membereskan semua bukunya yang bertebaran dimana – mana. _

_Kai bangkit membantu Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buku yang ada disekitarnya. Hal itu membuat tangan Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap buku ditangan Kai. Pria itu langsung menaruh bukunya di meja dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Wanita itu bersyukur karena Kai mengerti kalau dia sama sekali tidak mau terjadi kontak apapun dengan pria itu._

"_Dia belajar terlalu keras bukan?" Ujar Luhan menaruh dua buah buku yang ada disampingnya diatas meja. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Bahkan saat tahun akan berganti dan orang – orang tengah merayakannya, dia tetap saja…" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum berlalu menuju kamar hendak menyimpan bukunya._

"_Pergantian tahun sama layaknya seperti pergantian hari bagiku, jadi tidak spesial." _

.

.

.

To Be Continued

_Bingung? Well… mungkin setelah nanti author mengupload chapter selanjutnya readers akan mengerti –mungkin- kita liat saja nanti okay?^^ FYI: ini bukan hanya sekedar cerita antara Kaisoo tapi juga kisah antara KaiLu dan beberapa cast yang lainnya, tapi tetap pair utama KaiSoo^^_

_Anyway, thanks for reading my story don't fogert to leave you review^^ _

_Love you, XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My London**

**Occ, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Another Cast : HunHan and ChanBaek**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : London**

**.**

_Notice : Perhatikan tanggal dan tempat kejadian, semua kalimat yang dicetak miring menandakan flashback, bahasa asing dan pikirkan cast tersebut. Seperti apa yang dituliskan pada Summary. "Kisah cinta ini akan sangat membingungkan jika tidak dipahami dengan baik – baik"_

**London, 12 April 2022**

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk membereskan semua barang yang baru saja dia beli saat seseorang berlari kearahnya.

"_Hi girl, you want me to help you?"_ Tanya wanita itu sambil menaruh sebuah kantung besar berisi makanan dipantry.

"Tentu saja, kau tau sendiri hari ini kita akan sangat repot." Gerutu Kyungsoo saat membersihkan beberapa sayuran.

"Tentu saja, hari ini ulang tahun dia bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kantung belanjaannya.

"Hohohoo… sepertinya wanita – wanita ini tengah membicarakanku. Apa aku membuat kalian kesulitan?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan dan berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo yang terus menggerutu.

"Tentu saja, kau tau seharusnya kau juga membantu. Kalau saja kau itu bukan…"

"Hey, aku juga membantu, kau tau, aku dan Kai sedang membereskan ruang tamu dan sedikit menghiasanya." Selanya cepat.

"_Whatever…"_ Gumamnya sambil mendorong Sehun dengan tubuhnya agar pria itu menyingkir.

"_Oh come on… don't be mad like that. I love you."_ Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya sedangkan dibelakang terdengar kekehan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"_I hate you too."_

**~You're My London~**

_**London, 25 Maret 2020**_

_Musim dingin yang menjengkelkan sudah berlalu dan hal itu membuat keadaan Kyungsoo membaik tapi tidak terlalu baik karena dia harus membawa payung jika dia pergi kemanapun termasuk ke kampus barunya. Dia bersumpah kalau bukan karena dia berada di London dia tidak akan pernah mau jika harus pidah sekolah, satu penyebabnya karena dia adalah social awkward. _

_Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Seharusnya Kyungso memang tidak berharap banyak pada Luhan, karena sekarang Luhan mengambil cuti dan lebih memilih membantu orang tuanya di kantor._

_Akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan canggung memasuki kampus yang ada di salah satu pusat kota London, dia terpaksa membawa peta kampus ditangannya karena –tentu saja- dia tidak mau tersesat dan ditemukan terdampar bagaikan seorang anak kucing. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan itu. _

"_You're new student here right?" Tanya seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya. Kyungsoo mendapatkan seorang wanita dengan tubuh ramping, rambut yang dikucir tinggi dan tangannya memeluk beberapa buku._

"_Yes." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan canggung._

"_My name is Baekhyun, I'm korean. I know my name is a little bit hard to say bec …"_

"_Nado." Sela Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkejut. _

"_Bloodyhell! Aku kira kau…"_

"_Haha… Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu menyambutnya dan tersenyum lebar. _

"_Hari ini aku ada kelas, kalau tidak keberatan… aku ingin meminta bantuan, kau tau aku tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan wajahku di balik peta ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan peta ditangannya._

"_Tentu saja, hari ini aku bebas, aku hanya datang untuk bertemu seseorang." Jawabnya dengan semnagat, detik berikutnya wanita itu membawa Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. Tapi ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria yang cukup tinggi, bahkan sangat tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, kepalanya tertutup topi berwarna hitam yang senada dengan pakaiannya. _

"_Hi manis." Ucap pria itu pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menyikutnya pelan. _

"_Berhentilah Chan, tidakah kau lihat ada seseorang disampingku?" Gerutu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang langsung membalas senyumannya. _

"_So, who is this girl?" Tanya Chanyeol. _

"_My name Do Kyungsoo, I'm from Korea too." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badannya._

"_Oh… so we have new korean here. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, sedang bertemu denganmu." _

"_Okay, karena kalian sudah berkenalan dan aku sudah bertemu denganmu…" Ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi sekarang aku harus membawanya masuk ke lab bahasa atau Mrs. Katty akan marah padanya…"_

"_Dan setelah itu kau harus menemuiku dikantin, dan tidak ada alasan lagi My swetty Baek." Sela Chanyeol sambil menyentuh hidung Baekhyun membuat wanita itu langsung memukul tangan Chanyeol._

"_Baiklah… baiklah… aku mengerti. Kau tau, sepertinya kau benar – benar harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu menggelikan." Ujar baekhyun kemudian berlalu menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju kelasnnya. Tapi sebelum itu Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyeretnya. _

_Beberapa orang menyapa Baekhyun dan menatapanya saat meraka berjalan menuju lab bahasa. Beberapa kali juga Baekhyun menjelaskan setiap kelas dan ruangan yang mereka lewati, Kyungsoo mencoba menghapalkannya walau dia yakin sekali setengah jam kemudian dia pasti akan melukapannya. Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di lab bahasa. Untung saja Baekhyun dengan baik hati membukakan pintu untuknya dan memberi tau Mrs. Katty bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak baru. _

"_Selamat bersenang – senang, dan tenang saja Mrs. Katty dosen yang baik, kau tidak perlu gugup jika bersamanya, selagi kau tidak membuatnya kesal." Bisik Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam lab bahasa. _

_Kyungsoo menemukan seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan terkesan formal, rambutnya sebahu berwarna pirang yang sangat cocok untuk wajahnya begitu putih dengan noda bercak di pipinya. Bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstik berwarna merah melengkung membuat senyuman manis. _

"_Come here dear, please introduce your self." _

_Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap semua teman barunya. _

**~You're My London~**

_Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju kanting dengan seorang pria disebelahnya, pria itu cukup tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat hampir trasparan, rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan membuat kesan cool menguar dari tubuhnya, pria disampingnya itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagi Sehun, salah satu mahasiswa yang sama sepertinya berasal dari Korea. Beberapa wanita berbisik – bisik saat Kyungsoo berjalan membuat wanita itu bertanya – tanya apakah penampilannya terlalu aneh untuk kota ini? atau apa? _

_Saat mereka sampai dikantin seseorang meneriakan namanya dan Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun dengan pacaranya yang bernama Chanyeol itu tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Tapi kemudian wajah Baekhyun terpaku menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya sambil berjalan menuju bangku mereka. _

"_Wow…. Bagaimana pria populer ini bisa berjalan bersama anak baru?" Ucap Chanyeol saat Sehun duduk disebelahnya._

"_Kenapa? Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya sendiri." Tanya Sehun dan seketika itu juga Kyungsoo melihat ada perubahan di wajah Sehun, pria itu tidak memasang wajah datarnya itu lagi. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya._

"_Mwo?" Tanya Sehun Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng. _

"_Tenang saja, dia selalu seperti itu, dia akan memasang wajah datarnya pada semua orang kecuali kita berdua." Ujar Baekhyun menjawah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mengangguk – angguk._

"_Baekhyun, apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini? kau tau, tadi aku berjalan beberapa orang berbisik – bisik sambil memandang kearahku, mungkin Sehun juga mengetahuinya." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun secara bergantian. Tapi kemudian tawa Chanyeol meledak membuat Sehun yang ada disampingnya terkejut. _

"_Bukan karena penampulanmu Kyung… tapi karena kau berjalan dengan bocah ini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. _

_Kyungsoo yang masih temengung membuat Chanyeol akhrinya berhenti tertawa dan menjelaskan bahwa pria dihadapannya itu adalah salah satu pria populer yang banyak di eluk – elukan namanya oleh hampir setengah mahasiswi di universitas ini. Kyungsoo baru menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun lekat – lekat. _

"_Sepertinya tadi itu akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berjalan denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa, tapi kemudian Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol seketika itu, dia menghentikan tawanya, walau kekehan pelan masih terdengar. _

"_Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan._

**~You're My London~**

_Semenjak hari dimana dia menginjakan kaki di universitas barunya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari teman – teman barunya yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol terutama dari pria bernama Sehun karena hampir setiap harinya dia memiliki kelas yang sama dengan pria itu. Kyungsoo entah harus bersyukur atau mungkin mengutuk Sehun karena setiap hari dia tidak perlu berbaur dengan orang lain karena sudah ada Sehun yang menemaninya tapi disisi lain dia harus siap di tatap oleh puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata setiap harinya. _

_Tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa, dia bahkan sudah bisa berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Musim sudah lebih membaik, bahkan jauh lebih baik, hujan hanya turun beberapa kali dalam seminggu dan tentu saja Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan hal itu. Hampir setiap akhir pekan dia selalu memaksa Baekhyun dan kadang juga dia harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya mengelilingi Westminster tempat dimana dia bisa melihat semua yang di mimpikannya._

_Kyungsoo belum bisa melihat semua keindahan kota London karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belakangan ini selalu sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Sementara Sehun, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengandalkan pria yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri itu. Luhan? Oh… Kyungsoo bahkan hampir saja Luhan pada wanita itu, entahlan belakangan ini Luhan hanya datang beberapa kali dalam seminggu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang atau sarapan si café yang tak jauh dari universitasnnya._

_Belakangan ini Luhan sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat semakin dewasa walau kadang dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan image-nya sebagai 'Luhan yang selalu memikat setiap pria'. Mungkin itu karena sekarang dia sudah berada di lingkukan kantor, entahlah, namun hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menyimpan sedikit rasa kecewa karena Luhan tidak bisa mengantarnya untuk berkeliling London seperti apa yang dikatakannya dulu._

_**London, 5 Mei 2020**_

_Bagian dari musim semi yang menyenangkan sudah datang, tugas yang menumpukpun sudah Kyungsoo selesaikan dengan baik membuat wanita itu akhir – akhir ini bisa sedikitnya terbebas dari lilitan menjengkelkan pelajaran dan dosen yang menjengkelkan itu. _

_Kyungsoo mencoba menelphone Luhan, berharap wanita itu memiliki waktu. Beberapa kali Luhan tidak mengangkat telphoenya membuat Kyungsoo hampir putus asa tapi saat ketiga kalinya dia menelphone Luhan menjawabnya. _

"_Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya…" Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terdengar terkekeh di ujung telphone sana. _

"_Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan._

"_Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk hari ini." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap kukunya yang sudah lama tidak urusnya. _

"_Sebenarnya tidak, aku baru saja hendak menelphonemu. Aku meminta dispensasi pada appa, kau tau aku juga masih remaja dan sangat membutuhkan waktu remajaku." Jawabnya sembari menekankan kata sangat dan remaja. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan bersiul. _

"_Jadi kita pergi hari ini?" Kyungsoo mendengar Luhan menjerit kecil sebelum menjawab. _

"_Tentu saja, aku menjemputmu 2 jam lagi okay?" _

"_Sure." _

_Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan sebuah denim dengana baju atasan yang di rajut dengan rapi oleh tanganya sendiri, well… ya, Kyungsoo memang senang merajut ataupun menjahit sebuah pakaian. Bel berbunyi tepat saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menyambar tasnya yang diletakan diatas meja dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. _

"_Lu… Sehun?!" Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo karena bukan Luhan yang berada didepan pintunya melainkan Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Tanyakan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau akan pergi ?" Tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat rapi dan cantik dengan pita yang menjepit rambutnya disebelah kiri tepat diatas telinga._

"_Begitulah aku akan pergi dengan Luhan-maksudku dengan temanku." _

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku ikut?" Tanya Sehun sambil bersandar pada ambang pintu menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. _

"_Aku tentu saja tidak keberatan, tapi Luhan… entahlah." _

_Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, Luhan baru saja datang dan menatap dengan mata membelalak kearah Sehun, sedangkan pria itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah seolah – olah mengintimidasi Luhan._

"_Kau pasti yang bernama Luhan." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo dari balik punggung Sehun kemudian menatapnya. _

"_Ya." Jawab Luhan agak kaku._

"_Kau tidak akan keberatan bukan jika aku ikut bersama kalian?" _

"_Em… tentu saja tidak." Jawab Luhan. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan dengan kening berkerut. _

"_Oh, maaf Lu. Sebelumnya kenalkan ini Sehun dan Sehun ini temanku, Luhan." _

_Merekapun saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menjelaskan tenang semua kejadian ini. Luhan memakluminya dan merekapun pergi bersama, dikarenakan Sehun membawa mobil, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil tersebut. Luhan duduk didepan bersama Sehun yang mengemudikan mobil disampingnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan tasnya, dia terlihat kebingungan mencarin sesuatu. Luhan mengerlingkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo melewati kaca spion. _

_"apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sehun mendahuli Luhan. Kyungsoo mendongak dari tasnnya. _

_"Aku lupa membawa kameraku." jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali mencari di tasnnya, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban dan tiba - tiba saja camera kesayangannya itu ada di dalam tas. _

_"Sudahlah, kau pasti melupakannya Kyung." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat pasrah. _

_"Kau bisa menggunakan milikku." Ucap Sehun membuat dua wanita itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kameraku ada di kursi belakang." tambahnya menbuat Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menemukan sebuah kamera DSLR dengan lensa beresolusi tinggi. _

_Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memekik kegirangan dan kembali menghadap kedepan, sudut matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang menemudikan mobil dengan santai, membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. _

_Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sungai Thames. Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju jembatan yang tepat berada diatas sungai itu. Wanita itu, langsung memotret keindahan sungai itu dari beberapa sudut. Dan demi semua koleksi cat kukunya, dia benar – benar bahagia. Akhirnya dia benar – benar menginjakan kakinya di sungai ini. Kyungsoo menatap keatas dan menemukan sesuatu yang dikaguminya. London eye. Kyungsoo hampir memekik kegirangan kalau saja tak ada orang yang melintas didepannya. Dia menatap kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo mengabadikan moment itu, karena mereka terlihat sangat Lucu, Luhan yang berjalan dibelakang sambil menatap langit sedangkan Sehun berada dihadapannya menatap ke arah sungai. Kyungsoo menunggu sampai mereka berada dihadapannya. _

"_Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku mengajak kalian ke sana." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk roda pengamatan itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan merangkul Kyungsoo. _

"_Ini yang kau inginkan selama ini bukan sampai aku bosan mendengarnya, dan tentu saja tidak, ayo." Kemudian menarik Kyungsoo tapi sebelumnya dia menatap Sehun yang mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti mereka._

_Kyungsoo bersumpah demi apapun! Dia benar – benar menginjakan kakinya di benda berbentuk kapsul yang akan mengangkatnya keatas sana. Wanita itu sudah siap dengan kameranya. _

"_Bisakah kau memotretku disini?" tanyanya membuat Luhan dan Sehun langsung menyahut bersamaan. _

"_Sehun, tolong." Ucap Kyungsoo menyodorkan kamera itu pada Kyungsoo. "Tunggu sampai kita berada di paling atas." Tambahnya pada Sehun dan kembali memandang keluar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, sungai Thames dan beberapa bangunan disekitarnya dan jangan lupakan beberapa orang yang terlihat sangat kecil di bawah sana._

_Tanpa Kyungsoo tau Sehun memontret dirinya yang tengah asik memandang keluar. Luhan yang sadar akan ikut hanya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo. _

"_Sehun, sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berpose dengan dua jari berbentuk v yang didekantkan dengan pipinya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Sehun yang berdiri beberapa dihadapannya._

"_Kau manis." Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh sambil melihat foto Kyungsoo. Sedangkan wanita itu memutarkan bola matanya dan meraih kamera itu dari tangan Sehun. Tapi pria itu menghentikannya. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak ajak Luhan untuk berfoto bersamamu." Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, dihampir melupakan wanita yang tengah berdiri disamping ruangan itu. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan merangkul wanita itu._

"_Dia benar, kita harus mengabadikan moment ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang._

"_Kau baru ingat padaku saat Sehun mengingatkannya." Ucap Luhan pura – pura kecewa. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menangkup kedua tangan, mencoba merajuk. _

"_Jangan menunjukan aegyo itu lagi padaku Kyung, kau terlihat menggelikan." Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menyikut Luhan pelan._

"_Katakan saja Lu, aku tau kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku lucu." Saat Luhan mendengarnya dia berpura – pura muntah membuat Kyungsoo memutarkan bola mata dan Sehun terkekeh pelan._

"_Jadi?" Ujar Sehun membuat perdebatan kecil itu berhenti. Kyungsoo dan Luhanpun mengabadikan moment mereka. Sehun tersenyum melihat dua orang sabahat ini, mereka benar – benar terlihat sangat dekat bahkan seperti saudara kandung walau banyak sekali perbedaan kontras diantara mereka. _

_Luhan terlihat cantik bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan dengan kulit putih mulus yang terawat dan mata yang bersinar indah, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang wanita dari pedesaan dengan sedikit perubahan pada pakaian dan tata rambutnya tapi hal itu tidak bisa menghilangkan aura 'innocent' yang menguar dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat menggemaskan._

"_Aku ingin berfoto bersamamu Hun." Ujar Kyungsoo. _

"_Sini biar aku." Ucap Luhan sambil meraih kamera itu dari Sehun. Sang pria menyerahkannya dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Untuk foto yang pertama Kyungsoo tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan Sehun yang dengan seenak jidat meletakan tangan besarnya dikepala Kyungsoo membuat perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka terlihat jelas. Foto yang kedua Kyungsoo tertawa lebar dengan Sehun yang merangkul pundaknya dan sebuah senyuman di bibir Sehun dan hal itu membuat segelintir perasaan aneh menghampiri Luhan. Dia menatap foto itu beberapa saat sebelum memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. _

"_Kau ingin berfoto bersama Sehun?" Tawar Kyungsoo pada Luhan, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat –terlalu cepat- mengibaskan tangannya. _

"_Tidak usah, kita baru saja bertemu dan…"_

"_Tidak apa – apa, kemarilah." Sela Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan dan menarik wanita itu mendekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengarahkan kamera itu pada Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan terlihat mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan tersenyum dengan manis pada kamera. Dan Kyungsoo sangat pintar, dia mendapat posisi yang sempurna membuat foto itu terlihat bagus karena ada bias cahaya matahari membuat Luhan dan Sehun terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit. _

"_Jangan lupa kirimkan semua foto ini pada emailku oleh hun?" Ucap Kyungsoo. _

"_Sure."_

**~You're My London~**

_Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap dan tidur apartemen menemani Kyungsoo dan mengadakan pesta piama dengan beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng. Luhan mulai bercerita tentang pekerjaan dikantor yang terkadang menyenangkan tapi terkadang sangat menyebalkan, apalagi dia harus selalu bertemu dengan ahjussi tua yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak Luhan? Tapi dia mengatakan kalau ahjussi itu tidak berani macam – macam karena dia tau Luhan adalah anak atasannya. Luhan juga tidak melewatkan JongIn sebagai salah satu topik pembicaraanya. _

"_Kau tau, dia baik sekali. Dia menungguku sampai aku selesai kerja dan mengajakku makan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. _

"_Sepertinya dia menyukaimu-oh tunggu, aku tau semua pria pasti menyukaimu." Sela Kyungsoo saat Luhan hendak menyela membuat kedua wanita itu tertawa. Tapi kemudian ponsel Kyungsoo menyala membuat wanita itu bangkit dari kasur. Dia menjilat jari jempol dan telunjuknya yang penuh dengan bekas snack._

"_Berhentilah menilat jarimu Kyungsoo." Pekik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya saat dia akan membersihkan tangannya dengan baju Luhan kembali menjerit, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit untuk mengambil tisu. _

"_Puas nyonya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendelik. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dimejanya. "Sehun sudah mengirimkan semua foto." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil membuka email dan mendownload semua foto. Wanita itu mulai melihat satu persatu foto yang dikirim Sehun. Ponselnya kembali berdering, disana terpampang nama Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat telphone itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. _

"_Hallo Sehun." _

_Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan kamar. Dia yang penasaran kembali menatap laptop Kyungsoo dan melihat satu persatu foto itu. Dia menemukan fotonya bersama Sehun. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh mucul saat dia melihat foto dirinya yang berdiri disamping Sehun yang tersenyum tipis tapi tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengirimna foto itu pada ponselnya. _

_Tapi kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu, Luhan kembali melihat foto – foto itu satu persatu dan mencari sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya dia mendesah sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Dia yakin sekali tadi Sehun membidik Kyungsoo dengan kameranya saat wanita itu membelakanginya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukannya? Luhan tersentak saat Kyungsoo kembali duduk disampingnya. _

"_Kau sudah melihat – lihat? Bagaimana hasil fotonya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk agak sedikit kaku. _

"_Bagus, bagus, karyamu tidak terlalu buruk." _

"_Ini berkat Sehun yang meminjamkan kameranya padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo enteng. _

"_Kau terlihat dekat dengan pria itu." Ucap Luhan sambil menyikut Kyungsoo._

"_Kau juga terlihat dekat dengan seseorang bernama JongIn itu." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya._

"_Panggil dia Kai, aku tidak terlalu suka nama itu. Dan asal kau tau saja, aku dekat dengan semua orang tidak hanya JongIn." Elak Luhan. "Sehun terlihat tertarik padamu kau tau." Lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo tersedak dengan minumannya. Wanta itu menatap Luhan kemudian tertawa. _

"_Itu tidak mungkin, aku berani bertaruh jika itu terjadi kau bisa mengambil semua koleksi kuteku." _

"_jangan sampai membuat dirimu menyesal Do Kyungsoo, kita lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengambil semua koleksi itu darimu." _

**~You're My London~**

**London, 12 April 2022**

Bel berbunyi membuat semua orang mendongak kearahnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah sibuk membawa sebuah kue yang baru saja mereka buat. Dan beberapa makanan dan salah satunya adalah _hanwu _kesukaan Luhan yang sengaja Kyungsoo minta pada ibunya yang berada di _Seoul _untuk dikirim langsung ke London. Kyungsoo hampir memekik kegirangan kalau saja disana tidak ada Baekhyun yang langsung membekap mulutnya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, JongIn yang kebetulan berada didekat pintu langsung melangkah untuk membukanya, dia mendapati Luhan terbalut dress dengan bahan _sequin _dengan warna silver yang membuatnya semakin menganggumkan, sinar yang dipantulkan membuat kulitnya yang putih semakin cantik. Kakinya terbalut sebuah _wadges_ berwarna hitam. Luhan menatap kedalam apartemen dan tersenyum.

"_Hallo Honey." _Sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_WOW! You look beautiful today girl."_ Ujar JongIn, pria itu hanya membuka sedikit pintu membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat kedalam.

"Thanks. Kemana Kyungsoo dan apakah kau tidak akan mengijinkanku masuk?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun berjalan semakin mendekati JongIn dan langsung menyeret pria itu yang sekarang tertawa dengan keras.

"Maaf Lu, kau tau hari ini dia sedang gila hari ini. Masuklah."

Dan saat masuk Luhan disabut oleh suara meletus yang mengejutkannya, dan tiba – tiba saja ada ketas warna warni berjatuhan diatas kepalanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya sedang tersenyum lebar.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!" Teriak Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan hanya terdiam, dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini, dan Demi otak cerdasnya menjadi bodoh tiba – tiba, dia benar – benar lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun dan menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa kue dengan bentuk rusa. Luhan tersenyum, dia menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"_Make a wish deer."_ Bisik seseorang yang sudah berada disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap pria itu. Luhan mengangguk dan menangkup kedua tangannya membuat beberapa permintaan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia membuka mata dan meniup lilin yang berbentuk 23 itu. Kyungsoo menaruh kue itu di meja dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"_Happy birthday sweetheart."_ Bisik Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Luhan.

"_Thank you so much my sist."_

"_Happy birthday~~" _Ucap Baekhyun sambil bernyanyi dengan suara khasnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"_Thank you so much Baek."_

Luhan membalikan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol yang tepat berada disamping kanannya. "_Happy birthday Lu."_ Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Thank you so much giant Chanyeol."_

Dia menatap dua orang yang berdiri disamping kanannya dan langsung memeluk seseorang dengan sangat erat membuat pria itu tertawa dengan suara khasnnya.

"_Thank you honey. I love you." _

**.**

**.**

**. **

**To Be Continued **

**Maaf sekali karena author baru bisa update ini ff sekarang -_-v maaf sekali, author bener – bener sibuk, suwer dah… sampai – sampai kemarin author sempet sakit lagi karena kecapean sama semua tugas, les dan apapun itulah, maklum mau UN berberapa bulan kedepan -_-v DOAIN YA^^ mungkin author engga akan hiatus tapi kalau update pasti bakal lamaaaaa (apa bedanya) ._.v**

**Well… author nyaranin buat baca ulang dari chapter satu dan baca lagi chapter ini, kalau mau bener- bener ngerti apa yang author ingin sampaikan atau seengganya feelingnya dapet lagi tapi kalau engga mau ya no problem^^**

**Thanks for all reades, reviewers, side readers dan apapun kalian, bagaimanapun kalian author mau berterima kasih banyak, sebanyak – banyaknya. Maaf karena author engga bisa bales review satu persatu, so sooooorrrrryyyyyyyy…. Semoga kalian ngerti dengan kesibukan author. **

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My London**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Another Cast : HunHan and ChanBaek**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : London**

**.**

_**London, 24 Mei 2020**_

_Angin musim semi benar – benar membuat mood Kyungsoo naik, dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan semua makalah dan tugas yang diberikan dosen lebih cepat, hari – harinya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan walau seperti biasa dia akan selalu diperhatikan setiap berada dikampus, tapi setidaknya itu bukan sebuah masalah besar karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo membuat belakangan ini dia tidak perduli dengan semua tatapan itu. Sehun? tentu saja pria itu sangat membantu, mungkin. Dia selalu berada di samping Kyungsoo jika ada orang yang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kelaparan. Dia tau Kyungsoo memiliki wajah terlalu polos yang cocok sekali menjadi sasaran empuk mereka._

_Di akhir pekan ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah membuat sebuah rencana untuk kembali menemani Kyungsoo berjalan – jalan datang ke beberapa tempat indah di London. Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan sebuah dress berwarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan cardigan warna peach dan dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan wadges sneaker kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam. Tepat saat Kyungsoo menggunakan sepatu, ponselnya berdering membuat dia langsung mengangkat telphone itu. _

"_Hello this is Kyungsoo's speaking." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengapit ponsel itu dengan bahunya sementara dia membenarkan sepatu._

"_Kyung!" Luhan terdengar menjerit di ujung telphone, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak menjatuhkan ponselnya. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo meraih ponsel itu, sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi._

"_Appa membawaku ke New York untuk membantunya presentasi disana." Jerit Luhan dengan histeris. "Kau tau apa bagian terburuknya?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa menemuimu selama sebulan kedepan." Dan sekarang Luhan benar – benar terdengar histeris. _

"_Tidak apa Lu, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Appamu dan pekerjaanya lebih penting. Dan tenang saja, disini sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun juga." Luhan terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang._

"_Berjanjilah kau akan baik – baik saja. Maksudku aku mengenalmu Kyung, kau selalu membutuhkan teman untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, dan kau selalu gugup jika berdiri ditengah keramaian sendiri." Tutur Luhan._

"_Tenang saja, London sudah mengubahku, dan seperti apa yang aku katakan Baek bisa menemaniku. Kau tenang saja dan berkeja dengan baik disana." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan. _

"_Kau harus membawaku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu. Aku benar – benar harus berterima kasih."_

"_Tentu saja, mereka pasti akan senang. Ngomong – ngomong bekerjalah dengan giat disana, dan jangan lupa membawa oleh – oleh untukku." Luhan berdecak lidah. _

"_Tenang saja, aku akan membawa broadway untukmu." Kedua wanita itupun tertawa. "Ngomong – ngomong, maaf untuk hari ini."_

"_Tidak apa – apa Lu, mungkin kita bisa pergi lain…"_

"_Tidak, tidak dan tidak. Aku tau kau ingin pergi melihat jam besar itu –big bang- dan aku tidak mau membuatmu benar – benar kecewa. Sekarang kau tunggu disana, mungkin sebentar lagi Kai datang. Dia yang akan menemanimu hari ini." _

_Oh Kai._

_Tunggu. Apa? KAI?_

_Dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menyuarakan pikirannya. "Iya, dia mengatakan tidak keberatan menemanimu." Dan terpat saat itu bel apartemennya berbunyi._

_Crap!_

"_Aku mendengar suara bel, baiklah kalau begitu selamat bersenang – senang, jangan lupa bawa ponsel dan kameramu. Bye bye~"_

"_Lu…"_

_Tapi sayang sambungan itu sudah terputus membuat Kyungsoo mengela nafas._ _ Detik berikutnya bel pintu berbunyi lagi dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas, beranjak dari kursi untuk membukanya. Tepat seperti apa yang dia bayangkan, JongIn sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya dengan tangan yang dijejalkan kedalam sakunya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat khas dengan pria didepannya itu terlihat begitu mempesona._

"_Hi Kyungoo, nice too meet you again." Ujarnya dengan ramah. Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya yang kali ini di ikat setengah dan tersenyum manis. _

"_Me too." Jawabnya kemudian keluar dan mengunci apartemennya. "Where are we going now?" tanya Kyungsoo agak sedikit canggung, mungkin karena dia tidak begitu dekat dengan pria bernama Kim JongIn ini._

"_Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Hari ini aku akan menamanimu kemanapun kau mau, ngomong – ngomong jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Anggap saja kita sudah berteman lama." Jawab JongIn sambil menyikut Kyungsoo pelan membuat wanita itu kembali tertawa dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian dia menatap JongIn, dia memang terlihat seperti orang yang enak diajak bicara namun, tetap saja Kyungsoo masih membatasi dirinya dengan pria itu._

"_Bisakah hari ini kau mengantarku melihat 'jam besar' itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk dan menakan salah satu tombol saat mereka masuk lift. _

"_Pilihan yang tepat nona dan ngomong - ngomong, apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyukai rambutmu yang diikat seperti itu?" Tanya JongIn kembali tersenyum sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus rambutnya dengan canggung. _

_Hanya memerlukan setidaknya kurang dari setengah jam untuk sampai ke Westminster tempat dimana menara Big Ben berada dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, JongIn memang membawa sebuah mobil bersamanya tapi Kyungsoo meminta agar hari ini mereka menggunakan kendaraan umum, dan tentu saja JongIn sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. _

_Mata Kyungsoo langsung berkilat tertarik dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah bus berwarna merah yang memiliki dua tingkatan berdiri dihadapannya. Dan dia bersumpah, dia benar – benar pernah bermimpi menaiki bus khas London ini. Kyungsoo mengambil termpat duduk di lantai atas bis. Dia duduk disamping agar bisa melihat dengan langsung jalanan kota London sedangkan JongIn duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo tak berhenti membidik objek menarik yang dia temui di sepanjang jalan dan salah satunya, telphone umum berwarna merah yang sama dengan warna bus yang sedang dia tumpangi ini. _

"_Aku ingin mencobanya." Gumam Kyungsoo tapi JongIn yang berada disampingnya tentu saja bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan. _

"_Tentu saja, kita akan mencoba telphone umum itu." Ujar JongIn membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap kearahnya._

_Oh dear. _

"_Kau tau hari ini cuaca sangat menyenangkan dan jika boleh aku mengusulkan, kita bisa pergi ke Hyde Park." Kyungsoo langsung menatap JongIn dengan mata yang membulat tertarik._

"_Tentu, itu ide bagus." tersenyum dan menatap JongIn beberapa saaat membuat pria itu menaikan alisnya seolah – olah bertanya 'apa?' Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tau, kadang orang perlu beberapa hari untuk mendekatiku dan membuatku percaya untuk berbicara dengannya sekalipun Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun tapi kau… kau tau kau berbeda." Jelas Kyungsoo membuat JongIn tersenyum puas. _

"_Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, kau teman Luhan dan otomatis kau juga temanku." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan turun dari bus. Mereka berjalan untuk sampai ke tempat bernama Big Ben itu. Kyungsoo membiarkan kameranya menggantung di leher sementara dia menghirup udara musim semi yang tak akan lama lagi akan menjadi semakin panas. _

"_Kau terlihat tertarik sekali pada Luhan." _

_JongIn sedikit menunduk menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah sampai disebuah jembatan yang menyajikan pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Bangunan bergaya__ Victorian terpampang jelas dihadapannya, jangan lupakan menara Big Ban yang mendominasi diatara bangunan – bangunan yang lainnya._

"_Kau tau, Luhan wanita yang sangat menarik." Ujar JongIn saat Kyungsoo tengah membidik pemandangan itu dengan kamera kesayangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melihat hasil bidikannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada JongIn. Dia berjalan membuat JongIn mengikutinya dari samping. Kyungsoo menutup mata dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambut berterbangan. _

"_Kau benar, dia menarik, cantik, pintar, kaya, dia bahkan bisa membuat hampir semua pria jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap JongIn._ _"Dia sempurna, tak seperti diriku" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap JongIn. "Ngomong – ngomong bisakah kau memotretku disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyerahkan kameranya pada JongIn. _

"_O-oh ya, tentu saja." Jawab JongIn meraih kamera itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mulai tersenyum kearah kamera dan memegang tas yang menggantung di bahu sebelah kanannya dengan sangat anggun, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dimata JongIn. Dan JongInpun menghasilkan beberapa foto Kyungsoo dengan view BigBen. Pria itu menatap cukup puas foto yang terlihat di layar kamera itu._

"_Not bad." Ujar JongIn sambil berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat penasaran dengan fotonya. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda sekali di foto ini dengan Kyungsoo yang pertama kali aku jumpai." _

"_oh… diamlah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengambil kamera itu dari Jongin. Dia berjalan mendahuli JongIn menuju menara BigBen, dia benar – benar menyukai apa yang ada dihadapannya. _

"_Kau harus tau banyak sekali orang yang datang kesini untuk melihat jam besar diatas sana." Ujar JongIn saat Kyungsoo terus mengaggumi arsitektur yang menakjubkan ini._

"_Aku tau, dan sekarang aku menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap JongIn. "Oh… kau mau kita berfoto bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pria dihadapannya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan ponselnya, wanita itu memilih kamera depan. Dia melihat JongIn dari kamera itu tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dan sedikit menundukan badannya agar menyeimbangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek. Pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat dia terlihat sangat tampan, Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali sebelum terseyum kearah kamera dan langsung menekan tombol untuk mengabadikan foto mereka itu. _

"_Aku tidak pernah sadar aku begitu pendek." Gumam Kyungsoo tapi JongIn yang ada disampingnya bisa mendengar hal itu, membuat dia tertawa. _

"_Kau tidak pendek untuk ukuran wanita." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Sungguh!" Tambah JongIn membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. _

"_Sudahlah, aku tidak mau menghancurkan moodku yang sedang bagus ini, bukankah kita akan pergi ke hyde park?" tanya Kyungsoo. _

"_Tentu saja ayo." JongIn menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan tidak melepaskannya sepanjang perjalanan. Kyungsoo menatap tangan dengan warna tan itu. Dia berpikir mungkin ini bukan hal yang aneh untuk orang – orang eropa, entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo tengah berusaha untuk mengacuhkan genggaman itu dan berjalan mengikuti JongIn. _

**~You're My London~**

_Mereka sudah berada di Hyde park, beberapa bis dan kendaraan lainnya berlalu lalang di depan taman tersebut. Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan JongIn. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo berhenti dan membidik sebuah air mancur yang indah dihadapannya dan beberapa burung yang tengah mandi disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya. Entah kenapa JongIn ikut tersenyum saat wanita disampingnya itu tersenyum. _

"_Kau terlihat senang sekali." Ujar JongIn membuat Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya masih dengan senyuman._

"_Tentu saja, kau pandai karena mengajakku kesini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tanda terima kasih dan kembali menatap pemandangan diharapannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai JongIn melihat sebuah toko kecil dengan jendela besar yang bertulishan Fish and Chip. Dia menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Wanita itu berdiri diluar toko memotret beberapa objek sementara JongIn masuk. Tak lama kemudian sebuah aroma masakan menyapa indra penciumannya. _

"_Kau harus mencobanya." Ucap JongIn menyerahkan sebungkus Fish and Chip, Kyungsoo menerimanya dan membiarkan kamera itu menggantung dileher. Wanita itu menatapnya sesaat sebelum mencicipinya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali meraih makanan itu dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut. "Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukainya." Tambang JongIn. _

"_Thanks, tidak salah Luhan menyuruhmu menemaniku hari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman yang menghadapan langsung pada air mancur. JongIn mengikutinya dalam diam dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Mereka sama – sama diam menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. _

"_Sepertinya kau dan Luhan terlihat sangat dekat." Ucap JongIn membuka percakapan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. _

"_Begitulah, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri, yah… walau kadang – kadang dia memang menjengkelkan." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo menatap JongIn yang mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya ada hal lain yang ingin kau ketahui…" Ucap Kyungsoo "Tentang Luhan mungkin." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum dan menyikut JongIn pelan. Pria itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum. _

"_Sepertinya kau bisa menjadi peramal handal." Gurau JongIn dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa karenanya._

"_Semua orang bisa melihatnya JongIn-maksudku… Kai?" _

"_Tidak apa – apa. Kau bisa memanggilku JongIn, well… sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucapnya. _

"_Baguslah, dan apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meremas bungkus itu dan memainkannya. _

"_Well… semua yang kau tau dan yang berhak aku ketahui." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang, matanya memandang kedepan, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum._

"_Luhan wanita yang cantik dan baik, kau pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu." JongIn mengangguk, membenarkan. "Semua orang yang ada didunia ini akan jatuh cinta dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan jika mereka menatap matanya." Itu benar, dan JongIn sangat setuju dengan hal itu. "Dia juga sangat cerdas, otaknya selalu bekerja dengan baik dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Dia sempurna." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menatap pria disebelahnya. _

"_Well… apakah aku bisa mengetahui hal lain?" tanya JongIn ragu. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan._

"_Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku memberikanmu informasi lain?" Canda Kyungsoo, Pria disebelahnya ikut terkekeh._

"_Well… ternyata kau bisa bergurau. Apapun, yang kau inginkan." Jawab JongIn dengan wajah serius. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. _

"_Bagaimana jika kau membuatkanku sebuah bangunan yang persis seperti London eyes?" _

"_Aku harus menjadi penyihir untuk bisa melakukannya." Timpal JongIn membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan berhenti tertawa, dia menatap JongIn sesaat sebelum kembali berujar. _

"_Luhan bukan tipe wanita yang mudah didapatkan. Dia bagaikan seekor burung merpati, indah dan cantik, kau bisa melihatnya dari dekat tapi saat kau akan meraihnya, dia akan terbang jauh dari jangkawan membuatmu hanya bisa menatap keindahannya tapi jika kau orang yang tepat, dia akan terus hinggap dan tak akan pernah terbang menjauh." Tutur Kyungsoo tapi JongIn yang hanya mengerutkan kening membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. _

"_Well… aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Mungkin yang bisa aku tangkap hanyalah, aku harus berusaha keras mendapatkan Luhan, bukan begitu?" _

"_Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." _

**~You're My London~**

_**New York, 24 Mei 2020**_

_Luhan memang sudah sampai sejak kemarin di New York ini dan seharusnya dia bisa berkeliling untuk membeli beberapa barang dan membawa sedikit oleh – oleh untuk Kyungsoo tapi sayangnya sang ayah tidak membuat hal itu berjalan dengan mudah, dia harus menyiapkan beberapa materi yang akan disampaikannya pada semua klien dan mengundang mereka untuk berinvestasi pada perusahan ayahnya. Mau tidak mau diapun melakukannya, Luhan bekerja keras untuk memberikan hasil yang sebaik mungkin. _

_Dan pagi – pagi sekali Luhan sudah siap dengan pakaian sangat rapih, semua terkesan sangat formal, tubuh rampingnya terbalut pakaian kantoran yang sudah disetrika, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan kaki jenjangnya terbalut sebuah heels berwarna hitam yang senada dengan pakaiannya. _

_Luhan mengikuti sang ayah dengan membawa beberapa berkas, Luhan tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Mungkin bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi Luhan, karena dia sudah pernah melakukannya berualng – ulang kali dengan hasil yang sama, sempurna. Ayahnya masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan Luhan memberikan beberapa berkas pada sekertaris yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya dengan tergesa – gesa karena berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Luhan._

"_Maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu." Ujar Luhan meminta maaf pada wanita itu, tapi dia hanya menggelang dan menepuk pundak Luhan, menyemangati wanita itu sebelum mereka masuk. _

_Tapi betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat dia mendapati seseorang dengan wajah familiar duduk disalah kursi, dan tepat saat itu pria itu menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak akan pernah bisa Luhan lupakan. _

_Sehun. _

_Wanita itu perlu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berdeham dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya. Sungguh! Luhan tidak penah seperti ini sebelumnya, karena bisanya dia akan selalu tampil percaya diri dan melakukan presentasinya dengan baik. Tapi hari ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya terus berderup dengan kenang, apa karena…._

_Sehun._

_Apa?_

_Sehun?_

_Dengan otomoatis Luhan menatap kearah pria itu yang sedang terduduk sambil menatap berkas didepannya. Luhan langsung membuang muka saat Sehun membalas tatapannya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. _

**~You're My London~**

_Luhan tengah berada diantara klien ayahnya yang tengah sibuk membicarakan –sesuatu yang sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tidak perdulu- karena pikirkannya teralih untuk cepat – cepat keluar dari tempat itu makan itu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, dia menyelinap pergi keluar dari restorant tersebut. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang saat udara malam kota New York menerpanya. Luhan melirik kesamping kanannya dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia langsung memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah dan berjalan meninggalkan restorant itu. _

_Tak lama kemudian Luhan menemukan sebuah kedai kopi dengan lambang starbuck yang sudah tak asing lagi. Sambil menunggu antrian, Luhan menatap kesekitarnya dan menemukan beberapa orang tengan bercakap – cakap dan beberapa pasangan remaja yang sedang tersenyum sambil bermesraan membuat Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Tiba akhirnya Luhan untuk memesan, Luhan menatap daftar menu sebelum memutuskan sebuah americano tanpa gula. Bukan hal yang ganjil bagi seorang Luhan, karena setiap kali dia merasa lelah dan tertekan dia akan selalu membeli sebuah americano tanpa gula. _

"_No sugar?" tanya pelayan dengan name tah Brian. Luhan tersenyum dan sebelum dia hendak menyampaikan sepatah kata seseorang langsung berdiri disebelahnya. _

"_No, two americano with sugar." Luhan menatap dengan terkejut saat Sehun berada tepat disampingnya. "Tidak baik meminum sesuatu yang pahit." Ujarnya. Akhirnya Luhan mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk pada pelayan._

"_Kau tau kadang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula juga tidak baik." Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan hal itu. _

"_Tapi aku yakin sekali kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Timpalnya sambil tersenyum membuat wanita itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. _

_Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang, Sehun memaksa untuk membayar pesanan Luhan walau wanita itu sudah menolak beberapa kali, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa berdebat dengan pria itu. Akhirnya merekapun berjalan beriringan mengelilingi pusat kota New York. _

"_Aku tidak menyaka kau anak dari Tuan Oh." Ucap Luhan membuka percakapan. Sehun disampingnya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawab. "Apa Kyungsoo tau akan hal ini?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari hal itu. Sehun tak menjawab dia menatap jalan didepannya, terlihat berpikir. "Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. _

"_Aku hanya teringat pada dia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Baru sehari aku tidak bertemu dengannya aku sudah sangat rindu dengan tawa Kyungsoo." Lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak. Pernyataan itu membuat Luhan dengan cepat bisa menyimpulkan bahwa…_

_Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. _

_Luhan tersenyum. _

_Mungkin. _

_Tidak. Dia seharusnya bahagia karena Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan sesempurna Sehun. Luhan menyinggungkan senyumnya. Dia menghirup nafas panjang mengisi paru – parunya yang sedari tadi terasa tercekat. Dia menyenggok Sehun dengan sikutnya. _

"_Kau menyukainya bukan?" Goda Luhan. Pria disampingnya berhenti berjalan dan menatap Luhan yang sekarang memasang wajah jahil. _

"_Oh… Hahaha… kau lucu. Aku menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adikku sendiri. Dia lucu." _

"_Dia lucu dan kau menyukainya." Tambah Luhan. Sehun kembali menatap wanita itu yang sekarang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Someone is falling in love here." Ejek Luhan sambil tertawa._

"_Oh… kau benar – benar memalukan Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum geli karena kelakuan Luhan yang bak seorang remaja 15 tahun._

"_He is falling in love." Luhan hampir berteriak membuat beberapa orang menatap kearahnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan aksi nekad Luhan. _

"_You really have to stop it." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan tapi sayang wanita itu lebih cepat menghidar dan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. _

"_Big no. Hey… everybody, someone here…." Tapi saat Luhan akan melanjutkan kata – katanya Sehun dengan cepat berlari kerahnya membuat Luhan akhirnya harus membalikan badan dan berlali menjauhi Sehun. Dia tertawa sambil terus berlari dan dibelakangnya Sehun yang terus mengejar tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa dan menabrak orang, karena jalanan kota New York sangatlah padat, membuat mereka beberapa kali harus meminta maaf._

"_Okay, aku menyerah." Teriak Sehun yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Luhanpun berhenti berlali dan menengok kebelakang, ternyata Sehun memang sudah berhenti berlari. "Aku menyerah." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan. Tapi sayang Luhan tidak percaya begitu saja, dia tetap mengambil jarak satu meter dari tempat Sehun berdiri. "Aku menyerah." Ucap Sehun kembali, untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Akhirnya wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. tapi saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan menggelitikinya. _

"_Hahaha… Oh Tuhan…. Sehun… hahahaha… hentikan…" Ucap Luhan disela – sela tawanya sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan Sehun. _

"_Tidak, ini pelajaran untukmu." _

"_Sehun… hahaha… Kumohon… Oh Tuhan… hahahaa." Luhan terus memohon sampai akhirnya Sehun mengentikan tangannya. Luhan membungkukan badannya, dia baru sadar kalau, dirinya masih menggunakan pakaian formal, dengan refleks dia menatap kesekitarnya… dugaannya tepat sekali, beberapa orang menatapnya dengan aneh. Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dan memukul pundak pria itu._

"_Ini semua gara – garamu. Lihat, semua orang menatap kearah kita." Gerutu Luhan sambil menghentakan kakinya pelan. _

"_Siapa yang memulainya duluan?" Tanya Sehun. _

"_Tentu saja Kau!" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun. _

"_Tidak, kau!" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan alisnya. _

"_Kau!" dan Luhan kembali menjerit, membuat mereka kembali jari pusat perhatian. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Sehun yang sedang menahan tawanya. _

"_Kau…" Ejek Sehun sambil menirukan gaya Luhan saat menjerit sambil menghentakan sepatunya._

"_Berhenti mengejekku." Gerutu Luhan. "Aku haus." Sehunpun menyerah kemudian merangkul pudak Luhan, membawanya menyebrang dan memasuki sebuah mini market untuk membeli minuman. _

_Tunggu. Apa? _

_Merangkul?_

**.**

**.**

**. **

**To Be Continued **

_**Hallo^^ long time no see you guys? **_

_**Maaf, mungkin ff ini sedikit mengecewakan tapi author engga mau berhenti karena entah kenapa author jatuh cinta sama ceritanya^^ anyway… author sudah tidak terlalu mementingkan review yang masuk, kalian mau review silahkan dan author akan sangat berterima kasih karena dengan ngasih review kalian sama aja menghargai author tapi untuk yang engga tau cara review ataupun malas untuk review author juga ucapkan terima kasih karena setidaknya kalian udah baca ceritanya author^^**_

_**Maaf author masih terlilit kesibukan yang sangat, jadi author sama sekali tidak bisa update cepat untuk ff manapun. Maaf~~~~**_

_**Thanks for all of you who give me review^^ I love you guys. Xoxo **_


End file.
